stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ziyal Dukat
This is a alternate-universe character. You may be looking for Tora Ziyal, the canon-universe daughter of Dukat and Tora Naprem who was born and lived under entirely opposite circumstances. Ziyal Dukat is the half-Cardassian, half-Bajoran daughter of Skrain Dukat, born as the result of an act of torture by Pah-Wraith vedek Tora Naprem against the Cardassian rebel fighter. ( ) While Vedek Tora named her "Tora Fithani," chosen perhaps because of its difficulty to pronounce for native Cardăsda-speakers, her father chose the name "Ziyal" by which she would be known for the rest of her life. The name derives from the Cardăsda word for "future" (zay'oul), chosen by Skrain Dukat in gratitude to his people's deity for giving him the hope to continue living despite the horror of his circumstances. ("Exits in the Haze") Skrain and Ziyal Dukat were fiercely protective of each other--he risked everything to escape captivity on Bajor with her in her infancy, and defended her on his return to Cardassia Prime against the snipes of fellow Cardassians who scorned her because of her origins. Similarly, she kept watch over her father during times when he lacked sufficient medicine to prevent his manic-depressive episodes, essentially taking the role of primary caretaker during these periods. ("Exits in the Haze," "Sacrifice") Her father never allowed her origins to interfere with his affections towards her--in fact, he even raised her to refer to his late wife as "Mother," and to think of the siblings she would have known as something much like angels, watching over her. When a stranger by the name of Elim offered to embroider her name on a cloth Skrain Dukat's wife had embroidered with the names of their other children, Dukat gladly accepted, stating that he would not have Ziyal kept separate as though she were lesser family than them. ("Those Who Live in the Shadow of the Night") Like her father, Ziyal Dukat was a devout believer in the Oralian Way, and followed in his footsteps as a rebel against the Bajorans. She perished with him in a failed 2370 attack against the Eye of the True Prophets, a Bajoran station in orbit of Cardassia Prime. ("Sacrifice") Personality analysis Unlike the difference between her father and his prime-universe counterpart, Ziyal Dukat seems for the most part to be quite similar to Tora Ziyal. Both are defined by a strong sense of faith and their kindness--faith in Oralius for Ziyal Dukat, instead of the Prophets. These traits are reinforced by the example of her father, and the two of them overall have had a much closer and more sincere bond than the one Tora Ziyal knew with her father. Even the terms the two Ziyals use for their fathers reflect this: while Tora Ziyal yearned for true closeness with her father, the formality with which she addressed him (always as "Father") revealed the distance between them that they never quite crossed. Ziyal Dukat, even as she got older, referred to her father by a term that translates more like "Daddy," something she feels much more at liberty to do given that he is the only parent she ever knew, and his love for her was just as sincere as hers to him. :''It is notable that in a number of ways, the version of Skrain Dukat was influenced by the personality of Tora Ziyal; the closeness of father and daughter, therefore, in this timeline was practically inevitable. She does, however, exhibit a number of traits encouraged by her father that are less evident in Tora Ziyal, in addition to the influence upon her speech patterns and mannerisms that one would expect: above all, while very kind, she lacks the naivete of Tora Ziyal. This caution has been instilled in her by her father as a result of his experiences and the circumstances in which they live; her compassion may be easily gained, but her trust is not as much so. She is quite discerning as to whether someone is being entirely forthright with her, as demonstrated by her kind but exceedingly careful interactions with the visitor, Elim. While fairly quiet as her father is, she is capable of taking a strong stand and speaking with the same sort of defiance that he does when he must--never is this more evident than in her final days. Dukat, Ziyal Dukat, Ziyal Dukat, Ziyal Dukat, Ziyal